I Want You
by iluvbb
Summary: Raven has a nightmare. BBxRae fluff. Hopefully a little better written than some of my other stuff.


Hey I'm back with another piece of BBxRae fluff

Hey I'm back with another piece of BBxRae fluff!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I Want You

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Raven's breath was stolen as she watched their lips collide. Eyes wide shut. She blinked to make sure what she was seeing was real. Beastboy and Terra were locked in a tight embrace. She swallowed, her throat feeling constricted. Terra caught Raven's eye and reveled a sly grin on her face.

"He's mine." Terra's voice whispered through the air.

It wrapped around Raven's tiny frame so tightly, she couldn't breathe.

"No!" Raven yelped tearing herself away from the image in front of her.

Raven looked around her seeing herself in a new surrounding. It was her room and she was in her bed covered in sweat. Her breathing came in heaves. She felt herself still lingering in the dream. Shakily, she placed her feet on the floor. Her pajama shirt clung to her as well as her shorts. Raven slipped out of her room silently and headed towards the kitchen. As she neared the refrigerator, she headed some clatter to the ground.

"Ahhh!!" Raven screamed.

"Ahhh!!" Someone else screamed in front of her.

"B…Beastboy?" Raven shakily peered into the darkness.

"Raven?" Beastboy replied with uncertainty.

"What are you doing here?" Raven breathed as she turned on the kitchen light.

"I was hungry," He replied sheepishly, "A better question would be what are you doing here?"

"I…I was thirsty." Raven tried not to stutter.

"Are you ok Raven? You seem… well you seem not like yourself."

She gulped. Should she tell him what she saw? If she revealed the dream that in turn would surely reveal how she felt about him. Pressure started to build up inside of her. It was starting to get to her.

Beastboy stared at Raven. He wished she would let him in on how she felt. It would be so much easier to tell her how he felt about her that way. She might kill him for it, but at least it would be off his chest.

Raven was starting to loose control. Things were being levitated off the ground or breaking. This made Beastboy very worried.

"Raven calm down." He whispered gently.

She tried to choke back the tears that threatened to fall. Tears were clouding whatever things she could see. Beastboy instantly wrapped his arms around her small frame in a hug. She clung to him tightly.

"Please tell me what's wrong Raven. I promise, whatever it is, I will try to help." He whispered in her ear.

His words echoed through her head and suddenly whatever control Raven held over her tears broke. Her sobs reached his ears and he tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him. She tried to tell him about her dream, but it was fragmented. The only words he could grasp were Terra and kissed. Thinking of all the possibilities this could mean he finally came up with one.

"Terra and I kissed?"

Raven nodded her head ruefully, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Rae that will never happen."

"Why?" She managed to ask.

"Because," Beastboy lifted Raven's chin so he could look her in the eye, "I love you."

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but no words could formulate her happiness. Taking her silence as a bad thing, Beastboy released her from his warm grips.

"I'm sorry Raven." He turned to leave, but her voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Do you mean it?" Regaining some control over her voice.

Beastboy looked at her curiously, "Of course I mean it. Why would I joke about something like that? You mean more to me than anyone in the whole wide world."

Raven gave him a watery smile, "I love you too Beastboy."

Beastboy's whole demeanor changed. His eyes were instantly brighter and wide grin began to form. In the mist of his newfound happiness, grab Raven by her waist and kissed her. Raven pulled back, placing a small strand of hair behind her ear. A shy smile played upon her lips as she looked up at Beastboy. He chuckled at her shyness before backing her up against the counter and kissed her more passionately than before.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please review!! 


End file.
